Wolf Imprint
by Shadow Wolf Beta
Summary: A new teenager moves into Forks. What happens when he meets the wolves and the vampires but also becomes one? I do not own Twilight.The only thing that is mine is my character. Sorry first fan fiction and I suck at summaries. Emmett/OC. Please write me reviews if the story is good or awful I want to know every bodies opinion.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Connor. I am 5' 11", have dark brown hair, and brown eyes. I live in a small town called Forks and I am 16 years old. It is the summer and every day I go into the woods to see what I can find.

I am in the middle of the woods when I hear a rustling behind the trees "Who's there?" I try to ask with confidence. The rustling now stopped, but I crept towards the trees. 'Nothing' I thought and continued my search.

I walked further into the forest to find a small house with a man (who was really built, has rustle colored hair, and brown eyes) chopping wood. I walked closer and tried to stay hidden, but it didn't work. He turned his head to see what made the noise, but I hid just in time.

"Who's there?" He asked. I stayed quiet and where I was as he walked closer to the tree I was hiding behind. "I am not going to hurt you," he said. I didn't move from my spot. "I know you're there," he said and I decided to come out from behind the tree and show him who I was.

"My name is Connor," I started saying tying to gain confidence, "Sorry, I didn't mean to trespass or bother you," I finished with confidence in my voice. I started to take my leave but he caught and stopped me from moving.

"My name is Jacob," he said. "You are new to town right?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said lamely. 'Really that is the best answer I could come up with,' I thought angrily at myself.

"Well, right now you are in La Push," Jacob said. I didn't realize how far I was from Forks until now and also realized that I will be at home really late.

"CRAP!" I exclaimed starting to pace back and forth.

"What?" Jacob asked.

"I live in Forks. I won't be home until morning," I said getting more worried by the minute.

"You can stay here… if you want," Jacob said.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be seen as a burden," I said.

"It's not an issue," Jacob said as he started heading towards the front door of his house.

"Ok," I said as I started following him to the front door.

"Hey dad," Jacob said as he entered the house with me following him inside.

"Hello Jacob, who is this?" Jacob's father asked as he looked in my direction. He was looking like he was trying to figure out if I would be trouble.

"Dad, this is Connor," Jacob said introducing me.

"Hello Connor, I'm Billy, Jacob's father," Billy said while holding his hand out waiting for it to be shaken.

"Nice to meet you," I said while shaking his hand.

"Is it okay if Connor stays for the night dad? He lives in Forks and he walked all the way here," Jacob said.

"Really! That is quit the distance. I am surprised that you aren't exhausted," Billy said impressed.

"Well, I am a little tired," I admitted ending with a long yawn.

"Well, you are welcome to stay for the night Connor," Billy said. "Jacob, show Connor to your room," Billy said pointing towards the hallway.

Jacob started walking down the hallway and followed him closely behind. We got to a door and Jacob stopped at the door and turned to me. "Before we got inside my room I must warn you it is a giant mess," he said as he opened the door and he wasn't kidding. There were clothes all over the floor, his bed was not made and not even close to being made, and all the draws in his dressers were open.

"You weren't kidding," I said trying to get to the bed, which was difficult due to the fact that I couldn't see the floor.

"I told you," Jacob said. "Well you can have the bed, I'll sleep on the couch," he said and left the room. I lie on the bed and fell asleep ending the adventurous day.

I woke up the next morning to the smell of delicious, mouth-watering, chocolate chip pancakes and I was up and out of the room in the blink of an eye. I entered the kitchen and sat down at the dinner table.

"Somebody must love chocolate chip pancakes," Jacob said while laughing.

"You have no idea," I said as I gulped down the pancakes. After breakfast I said my goodbyes to Jacob and Billy and started heading home but when I got to the middle of the forest, I took a wrong turn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. Except for Connor he is my character.**

As I kept venturing further into the forest, I kept getting a feeling like something was wrong. I kept moving and the feeling kept growing as I moved out of the tree line, I saw a house, scratch that, a GOD-LIKE MANSION. It looked like is meant for the Greek Gods.

As I admired the mansion I didn't realized that there was three people looking at me from the front door. I was frozen in place trying to think of something to say but nothing would come to mind.

"Who are you?" one of them asked with disgust in their voice.

"Rosalie!" The pixie-looking one scolded.

"What!? He shouldn't be here!" the one named Rosalie retorted.

'_I knew I was trespassing_,' I thought as I started to turn and head back into the woods.

"You're not trespassing," the third person said with the voice of a male. I turned to face them again.

'_Did he just…..._' I thought before I asked."How did you know what I was thinking?"

"That is a good question, alas I cannot answer it," the male said."But again, you're not trespassing," he said.

"How am I not trespassing?" I asked.

"Well, we were…," The pixie-girl started but was interrupted.

"CONNOR!" somebody yelled. I recognized the voice to it was Jacob's.

"Jacob," I said softly.

"You know Jacob?" the male asked.

"That's it I'm out of here," Rosalie said as she headed back inside the house.

"Yeah, I ran into him yesterday," I responded. Jacob came out of the tree line and walked closer to me.

"There you are. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I got lost in the woods trying to get home," I said.

"Edward, are you okay?" the pixie asked.

"I'm fine Alice," Edward responded as a person who looked like the father came to the front door to see what was going on.

"Connor, I'm sorry for the lack of greetings. My name is Carlisle," the father figure said. He looked about 5' 6", with blondish hair, and gold eyes. "I have one question for you? How old are you?" he asked.

"I am sixteen now. I'm turning seventeen in a week," I said curious as to why he wanted to know my age.

"I'm also curious," Edward said looking at Carlisle with a confused look on his face.

'Can he really read my mind? That was already getting annoying.' I thought as I glared at Edward.

"Why don't you come over in a week? I want to ask you a few questions," Carlisle said.

"Okay," I said slowly.

"WAIT!" Jacob yelled. "Why do you want to ask him questions?"Jacob asked.

"I want to see something when he comes over," he said.

"Find, but I'm coming over too," Jacob said.

"Okay," Carlisle agreed.

Just as the conversation came to a close a woman came out of the house."Carlisle, the phone is for you," she said. She has brown hair, the same gold eyes as Carlisle, but is slightly shorter than him.

"Thank you Esme," Carlisle said before going inside to answer the phone. Just then the pixie-girl came over to me and stretched out her hand for me to shake.

"I'm Alice," she said. She has short dark brown hair and the same gold eyes as Esme and Carlisle.

'What is with them all having the same eye color,' I thought while looking at Edward seeing if he heard my thought.

"It's a long story," he said. He was the same height as me and also had the same gold eyes. As everyone headed back inside the mansion I turned to face Jacob.

"How do I get home?" I asked.

_**One week later**_

I was at the door and was freaking out. '_What am I suppose to say? What am I suppose to do? Uh, screw it_,' I thought as I knocked on the door. One of the family members answered the door, obviously, only difference is I have never seen him before. He had black hair it seemed like and I swear was the same height and size of a giant bear. Then I looked into his eyes and as expected they were the same gold color as everybody else's.

"You must be the new kid, I'm Emmett," he said as he opened the door more so that I could enter the massive mansion. I entered the living room which was the same sized as my house alone. I turned to face Emmett realizing that I haven't told him my name yet.

"Connor," I said stretching my hand out so that he could shake it.

"CONNOR!" I heard someone scream but in that small amount of time turning back around to face the living room area I was attacked by a giant hug from the pixie.

"Hi…Alice…need…air!" I exclaimed in between breaths.

"Oh, sorry," she said while she let me down.

"It's okay," I said as I could see that she was hurt.

"Oh great, you're here," Rosalie said as she walked into the living room.

"Thanks for the warm welcome Rosalie," I said sarcastically.

"Hey Connor," Edward said joining the rest of the gang in the living room.

"Hey Edward," I greeted back while taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"Thank you for coming Connor," Carlisle greeted as he and Esme entered the living room and took their seats on the love couch.

"No problem, so I don't turn seventeen for a few minutes," I said while still wondering why Carlisle wanted me to come.

"That's okay," he said. There was now a silence that fell upon the room and the only noise that was made was the ticking of the clock on the wall. I was glancing at the clock waiting for it to hit a certain time. As the clock struck 8:30 pm I started feeling a pain in my chest.

"Connor, are you alright?" Carlisle asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm fine…AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed in pain as I fell to the floor and it started getting really hot in the room and the pain grew stronger by every passing minute.

"Carlisle, what is happening?!" Emmett asked with a lot of concern in his voice.

"Exactly what I thought would happen tonight," he said.

I was wincing in pain on the floor as I started seeing paws instead of hands and I came to realized that I was covered in fur. '_What is happening to me?!_' I screamed in my head. Just then I felt a cold hand on my back and it quickly turned into cold all around me.

"CONNOR!" I heard Jacob yell as he came towards me. Emmett was holding me and gently moved me to the couch that was occupied by Esme and Carlisle. As he gently put me down on the couch I whined in pain.

"Jacob, what is happening?" Emmett said with concern and anger in his voice. The question and the way Emmett said it surprised everyone.

"He is changing," Jacob said starting to walk towards me, but was quickly stopped by a hissing sound that came from… Emmett.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. Again this is my first fan fiction and I suck at writing but I want to get better at it so please send me reviews of what you think about the story so far and if you have any suggestions I would gladly read them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. Except for Connor he is my character.**

"Emmett!" Edward yelled.

"What are you doing Emmett? I have to help him!" Jacob yelled. As Jacob and Emmett were fighting I let out another whine of pain. Emmett immediately turned towards me and put his hand on my paw.

"Emmett," Carlisle started."What is going on?" he asked.

"I have to help Connor!" Jacob yelled getting closer to me. Emmett again hissed at Jacob.

"Edward! Jasper! Restrain Emmett!" Carlisle said, not wanting to but knowing that it was necessary. Edward and Jasper did what they were told and had Emmett against a wall. Jacob walked closer to me and shifted.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Emmett yelled while Alice and Esme joined in restrain him to that he couldn't get free.

**-In Wolf Connection—**

'_Conner, can you hear me?_' Jacob asked.

_'Jacob? What's going on?!_' I asked while freaking out.

'_You are seventeen now. You're changing_,' he answered.

'_Changing? To what? I look like a wolf_,' I said while lying on the couch. The pain was slowly subsiding but was still there.

'_Well, that's because you are a wolf. Just like me and everybody else on the reservation_,' he said while nuzzling my neck to get my sent. '_When a wolf get a scent of something or someone it is easier to track them down_,' Jacob said explaining my confused look.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM OR I SWEAR I WILL RIP YOU WOLF HEAD OFF YOUR OWN BODY!" Emmett yelled again with for fierce and veracity and while struggling to get free.

"Wow, something interesting for once," Rosalie said while just sitting around and watching everything unfold.

"Not the time Rosalie!" Alice scolded.

_'I'm really hungry,_' I said.

'_Come on, you need to hunt_,' Jacob said while laughing at my statement. He headed towards the door while I tried to get off the couch but fell in the process, but I was caught before I hit the floor. I felt nothing but cold around my body and I looked up to see it was Emmett that caught me.

'_Thanks Emmett, this will take a while to get used to. I have never walked on four legs before,'_ I said. Jacob laughed at the four legs part.

"He said thanks," Edward said to Emmett.

"No problem," Emmett said still holding me while giving me his signature smile.

'I have to hunt,' I said as my stomach agreed with me and growled loudly. Emmett laughed at my stomach.

"Emmett, you have to let Connor go," Edward started but was interrupted by a growl from Emmett. "Because he has to hunt," Edward finished. Emmett let me go but kept close to me as I walked to the door next to Jacob. As I was walking, I started to wobble a little bit but got the hang of it and was at the door no problem.

"I'm coming too," Emmett said. Starting to walk to the door, but was stopped by Carlisle.

"No, we need to talk Emmett," Carlisle said. Emmett growled and sat down on the couch defeated.

I looked back at Emmett for a second before following Jacob into the forest.

**-Emmett's POV—**

I felt a pain in my chest as I watched Connor leave my house.

"Okay Emmett. What was all that about?" Carlisle asked really wondering what made Emmett snap at Jacob.

"I don't know. Whenever I am around Connor… I guess… I get possessive of him," I said.

"Well I have a theory, but I want to be sure first that I'm right," Carlisle said.

"Okay," Emmett replied while looking at the floor. The conversation kept going with more questions Carlisle had.

**-Connor's POV—**

'_Okay, so since you're new, start small like a rabbit or a deer. If you feel lucky_,' Jacob said.

'_Okay_,' I said looking and trying to smell for a deer. As I smelled the air though, I got the most wondrous smell that was coming for the east. I followed the scent to a nearby cave to see that the scent was a bear.

_'Connor, what are you doing?!'_ Jacob yelled and asked at the same time.

'_There is a bear_,' I said while running towards it.

_'No! That is a bad idea_,' Jacob yelled, but I wasn't listening anymore as I was still running towards the bear. I stopped at a nearby bush and hid so the bear wouldn't be able to see me. I was analyzing the bear for any weaknesses and I found there was a hitch in one of its hind legs. I slowly started going towards the bear. It didn't seem to hear me so I jumped towards it and latched onto its back. I sank my wolf teeth into its neck, but it rammed me into a nearby tree and I let out a whine of pain. Before I could move out of the way the bear slashed my stomach with its claw. I cried out in pain, but kept on the attack no less. I attacked the weak spot on its leg and brought it to the ground. Before it could get up, I jumped onto its back again and sank my teeth into its neck but quickly bit a big chunk of its neck out in the process. Jacob arrived as I got off of the bear's back.

_'Connor, are you crazy?! You could have been killed!'_ Jacob yelled.

I wanted to respond but I could barely see and hear with all of the blood I was losing. I looked at Jacob and then fell to ground and lost consciousness.

**-Emmett's POV—**

Everybody was in the living room and it was midday. I was playing video games, Alice was looking at clothes, Carlisle and Esme were talking about something (I didn't care to find out), Jasper was holding Alice as she was looking at clothes, and Rosalie was wondering what to do. I was almost done with my game when…"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed as I feel to the floor.

"Emmett!" Esme yelled with concern while rushing to my side.

"What's wrong?!" Carlisle asked while rushing to my side as well.

"Something's wrong with Connor," I said going towards the door. "We have to find him!" I yelled with a lot of concern in my voice.

"We can follow his scent," Edward said coming back from his hunt.

"Have fun you guys. I'm staying here," Rosalie said.

"Rose, you have to help. The more people that help, the quicker we will find him," I said trying to reason with her. Of course you can NEVER reason with Rosalie.

"I'm not going to help you find that disgusting mutt," Rosalie said.

"Don't you dark call him that," I scolded her.

"WHAT IS WITH YOU?!" Rosalie yelled "YOU HAVE NEVER ACTED THIS WAY WITH ANYBODY ELSE NOT EVEN ME!"

"I can't help it," I said. "But we have to find him," As the argument came to a close. There was a sound at the door.

"Carlisle, I need your help," the voice said. It was Jacob. I looked into his arms and saw… Connor.

"What have you done?" I exclaimed. I went towards Jacob and took Conner out of his arms and held him close. "He's bleeding. Carlisle, help him," I said as realization of the situation and sadness took over. I felt like I wanted to cry but I have to stay strong for Connor.

"Bring him to my office," Carlisle said walking towards his office.

We all gathered around the office as Carlisle was stitching up Connor. I can't believe I didn't go with him. I knew I should have gone with him.

"Stop doubting yourself," Edward said.

"I can't help it, I feel responsible for him," I said. The office door opened and Carlisle came to the living room as I was the first to stand up. "How is he? Is he awake?" I asked with nothing but concern.

"He's going to heal fine due to the fact that he is a werewolf and yes, he is awake," Carlisle said. I immediately ran to Connor's side.

"Hey Connor," I said.

**-Connor's POV—**

I woke up extremely groggy and in a lot of pain. "What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know, but you were in pretty bad shape," Carlisle said. "I'm am going to inform everybody else that you are okay."

"Okay," I said as he left. The next thing I knew was the Emmett was right next to me.

"Hey Connor," he said.

"Hey," I said trying to get up but winced in pain.

"Hey, be careful," Emmett said while taking my hand and holding it and putting his other hand on my wound. I looked at our hands then looked into his eyes and at that moment all I could see and think about was Emmett.

'_What have I done_,' I thought and I looked at the door where everyone was standing.

"I was right," Carlisle said with a smile on his face.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. Again this is my first fan fiction so please send me reviews of what you think about the story so far and if you have any suggestions I would gladly read them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. Except for Connor he is my character. I'm so sorry that this chapter is late I have been busy with work and school starting soon. Now enjoy the chapter.**

"What are you right about dear?" Esme asked.

"All of the actions that Emmett has shown are because… well, I think Emmett should tell you all," Carlisle said.

"Everybody… Connor is my mate," Emmett said. He was holding my hand and looking into my eyes the entire time he said it. We all heard stomping steps coming up to the office.

"WHAT!" Rosalie yelled. "DID I JUST HEAR YOU SAY THAT THIS _**MUTT**_ IS YOUR MATE?!"

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT!" Emmett shouted back. "And yes, I did."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Rosalie yelled about to leave the room.

"That's enough Rosalie!" I said sternly. I was about to lose control and have my wolf take over but to suppress the feeling I reached out and held onto Emmett's hand.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Rosalie yelled at me walking back into the room.

"He didn't…" Emmett started but I stopped him.

"I said 'That's enough'!" I said louder but more sternly.

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO MUTT!" Rosalie yelled. That was the last straw. I got up off the table that I was laying on and started getting really mad.

"Rosalie I wouldn't…," Jacob tried to tell her to stop knowing what was going to happen.

"SHUT UP!" Rosalie shouted at Jacob.

"THAT'S IT!" I yelled.

"WHAT'S IT? THE FACT THAT EMMETT IS FOND OF A _**MUTT**_ OR THAT HE IS A COMPLETE IDIOT!" Rosalie shouted at me.

"THAT TEARS IT!" I yelled and shifted. I was in a fighting stance and I just let my wolf take over. I lunged at Rosalie but something was holding onto me. I thrashed around trying to get away and when I got to the point where I could move around in the persons arms I turned around and bit them on the arm.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Emmett screamed in pain but I wasn't paying attention and lunged at Rosalie. I bit her on the arm and threw her across the room. She used her speed to come back at me and connected her fist with my muzzle. I flew back and hit the wall but immediately got back to my meet and started circling around her. I growled at her and she hissed at me and started to go for another attack, but she effectively dodged it and punched me in the stomach. I growled and again and went for her arm that just hit me and successfully got a hold of it and threw against a wall and then a table. I was going to go for another attack but then I heard… "Connor, STOP!" Emmett yelled.

I came back to my senses and looked around wondering what the heck just happened. I turned to look at Emmett who was holding his arm and I ran towards him to see why. I got a close look at his arm and saw that there was a bite mark…from me. By instinct, I whimpered and starting backing away from him as tears started to form in my eyes.

"Connor?" Emmett asked wondering why I was backing away from him. At that moment I couldn't look at him anymore, so I turned around and ran out of the room as fast as I could. I got to the door and was about to leave but then I heard…

"CONNOR, STOP! THAT'S AN ALPHA ORDER!" Jacob said in his alpha voice. I couldn't refuse to listen to an order so I stopped. Jacob then shifted so that we could talk in private and with Edward; we knew he would use his powers to listen in on the conversation. '_Why are you running away_?' he asked.

'_I bit him Jacob… I BIT HIM!_' I yelled. I didn't notice but at that moment Emmett and the rest of the family came down from the office and into the living room.

'_Why is that bad? I know it breaks the treaty that we had but we don't want to go into war with each other_,' Jacob said.

'_That's not what I'm worried about_,' I said. I am looking at the ground the entire time because right now I can't stand to look at anyone I just want to get out of here.

"Why not?" Emmett asked. I looked up to see Emmett and then I saw the bite mark again. I automatically whimpered again.

'How could I do that? Why did I do that? I'm a disgrace,' I kept battle with myself in my head until I heard…

"Stop battling with yourself," Emmett said getting closer. "Connor, its fine. It's just a mark. It will heal," he said.

'_But I caused it. I hurt you_.' I said as I lowered my head and my ears flattened on my head.

"I don't care… your wolf did it…,"Emmett was going to finish but was interrupted.

"See… the _**MUTT**_ will attack anyone and if he gets the chance he would try to kill us," Rosalie said from the tops of the staircase. She descended the stairs and when she got to the bottom she started walking towards Emmett. By instinct, I jumped in front of Emmett and growled at Rosalie. "Haven't you hurt him enough and now you're trying to keep him from being happy," she said.

"ROSALIE!" Everybody yelled.

"What it's true," Rosalie said to everybody and then turned her attention back to me. "That whole mate thing doesn't really exist and Emmett is with me," she said with a smile on her face.

I brought my head down again but this time it was in shame and more sadness. I felt like my heart of being ripped out of my chest and I was being stabbed by twenty daggers into the chest. I feel onto the ground because the pain was too much. Jacob and Emmett were immediately at my side.

"What is happening?!" Emmett asked and yelled at the same time.

'_I don't know,_' Jacob said getting scared that he might lose a pack member and really good friend.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?!" Emmett said will tears started forming in his eyes.

I looked up and saw Emmett crying. Wait is he crying… for me. As I thought there was still hope the pain slowly subsided and I was able to stand. '_Jacob… I can't stay. I c-can't keep Emmett a-away from him happiness_,' I said.

'_Connor… you can go but before you do try to realize the truth_,' Jacob said.

I looked around the room and tried to figure out what Jacob was talking about and then I looked at Emmett and then Rosalie. '_I-I c-can't… I'm sorry. Goodbye…my imprint_,' I said and ran out the door and into the woods.

**~Emmett's POV~**

I watched Connor leave my house and I immediately started crying. "I just lost my mate," I said. I realized why and anger took over and I was searing mad now. I stood up and turned and looked at Rosalie. "LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! YOU MADE MY ONLY CHANCE AT BEING HAPPY RUN OUT OF THE HOUSE AND OUT OF MY LIFE!" I started walking towards her to ripe her head off but I was being held back now by Jasper, Alice, Esme, and Edward.

"Emmett, think about what you are doing," Edward said trying to keep me back.

"I DON'T CARE, I JUST LOST MY MATE!" I said.

"Wait! Emmett, could you hear Connor the entire time he was in his wolf form?" Carlisle asked.

I came back to my senses and thought about his question for a while. "Yeah, I-I think you right and come to think of it I heard Jacob too," I said

'You can only hear me because you are mated with a wolf,' Jacob said. 'Emmett, I'm going to need some clothes when I shift and you are the only one who is the same size as me,' He said.

I was gone and back in a flash with a set of clothes for Jacob. Jacob shifted and quickly put on the clothes.

"Now… about the whole connection," Jacob started trying to find the right words to use to explain it. "I can't really explain it right now, but I will be able to soon," he finished.

"We have to find him," I said sternly and was out the door.

**~Connor's POV~**

I ran as fast as I could until my legs started hurting. I stopped to take in my surroundings and saw that I was in a part of the forest I have never been in before. '_Great…I'm lost. Well at least I can find a hiding spot_,' I said. I kept walking and as I did I started hearing water rushing. I heard a waterfall so I followed the sound and found the most gorgeous open area. There was a waterfall and flowers everywhere it was a peaceful meadow. Trees surrounded the entire area. '_No wonder I have never been here before_,' I thought.

I walked into the water and saw that it was shallow so I walked to waterfall and saw that there was a cave behind it. I ventured forward into the cave and lay down. '_I'm so exhausted_," I said and fell asleep.

**~Emmett's POV~**

It has been two days and we still haven't found Connor. "I'm so worried about him," I said to Jacob who was in my room with me. Since we haven't been able to find Connor, I have been getting sick and I can't move without falling.

"We will find him," Jacob said. He left the room and as he did I got out of bed and left through my window.

I started walking and immediately caught the scent of Connor. I started running and I only got to a point where the scent was getting stronger. '_I have to keep going_,' I thought and kept walking. As I got closer and the scent got stronger, I heard rushing water. _'A waterfall_,' I thought and immediately followed the sound. I got to the wide open meadow area and saw the waterfall. "CONNOR!" I yelled. "CONNOR, ARE YOU HERE?!" I yelled again.

**~Connor's POV~**

I lost track of time but I don't care. I don't want to be around if I can't have Emmett. I was awake and I felt really sick. I was about ready to give up forever but then I heard… "CONNOR!"

'_Emmett?_' I asked getting excited. I stood up and started walking towards the waterfall to exit the cave, but I wanted to get an answer first.

"CONNOR, ITS ME EMMETT!" he responded.

'_EMMETT!_' I said as I ran out into the open and there he was my imprint. I ran towards him and tackled him to the ground and started liking his face like crazy.

"I missed you too. Here is a pair of shorts," he said holding out a pair of shorts. I took them and went back into the cave, shifted put on the shorts and came back to Emmett.

"Whose are these?" I asked curious because they fit me just right.

"They are Edward's," he said while bringing me into a hug. I hugged him back but then realized the reason why I ran away. I got out of Emmett's grip and walked backwards away from him. "What's wrong?" he asked but I just kept stepping backwards.

"You're with Rosalie. I can't take you away from happiness," I said.

"No, Connor," he said while getting closer and pulling me into a hug again. "I'm only happy when am with you, you're my mate," he said.

"Emmett, there is something that I need to tell you," I started saying. I looked up to see that Emmett was about to start freaking out. "I nothing bad, actually it's a great thing. You're my imprint," I finished smiling.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. Again this is my first fan fiction so please send me reviews of what you think about the story so far and if you have any suggestions I would gladly read them.**


End file.
